


Walking Cloud

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My ONF OneShots [15]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, animal rescued from abuse, human/half animal relationship, seungjun has poor social skills, seungjun is naked twice, some cuddles, taking care of a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: After a tiring day, Hyojin ends up taking in a stray puppy, hoping to find a good home for him. But what if he gets too attached?
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Series: My ONF OneShots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901191
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Walking Cloud

It was already dark when Hyojin finally made his way back to his apartment. He was so done with the day, he would probably fall asleep the second he would touch his bed.

The area he lived in was pretty silent at night so he was more than confused when he heard a group of people yelling around.

Hyojin knew he shouldn’t interfere with strangers, especially not if they were drunk as they seemed to be.

But the closer he went towards his own apartment complex, the voices also got louder.  
In the end, though, it wasn’t them being loud that drew Hyojin towards the group but a whining sound.

When he got close enough to make out the size of the group he looked where the other sound could be coming from.  
Soon enough, he saw something white at their feet, seemingly moving staggeringly but not coming far as again and again, feet from the group around it were kicking it.

“Hey, what are you doing there?”, he called out, instantly getting the attention of everyone. Hyojin knew he didn’t look intimidating or anything of that sort and that he would definitely lose if it would come to a fight of any sort. But some kind of god or spirit seemed to be on his side. Because instead of saying anything, there was just an overall grumbling before they took their stuff and left, leaving the white thing back on the ground.

As soon as Hyojin made sure the group was far away enough, he walked down the small way to the little creature, crouching down next to it.  
“Good, it’s still breathing…” he muttered to himself when he saw the sides lift and fall slightly irregularly.  
He quickly found out that it was a small dog that was lying in front of him, small enough to be a puppy even.  
Not sure what to do exactly, he took off his bag and got out his water bottle and empty lunch box, filling some of the water into the container and setting it down in front of the dog.  
“C’mon, drink a bit, you’ll feel better,” he told the dog, carefully petting it, light enough in hopes not to hurt it.

After a few tries, the dog managed to sit up, looking at Hyojin with big eyes before drinking some of the water reluctantly.

Soon enough, the rest of the water bottle was also emptied but at least the dog seemed to be a bit better.

“What should I do with you? My landlord doesn’t allow any pets… But I can’t leave you out here either,” Hyojin wondered out loud, looking down at the dog at his knees, the fur was dirty and even some blood seemed to stick on it.

The dog was now just staring up at him, not even blinking before slowly walking towards him and laying his head on Hyojin’s knee.

“If it’s just for tonight I’m sure I can find a good enough excuse,” Hyojin muttered, quickly taking off his jacket to carefully wrap the dog in it to make sure it was warm and he wasn’t hurting him in any way.

The rest of the walk wasn’t long and even though Hyojin had thought of an excuse, he was more than glad that he didn’t meet anyone on the way to his apartment, quickly going inside and setting the small dog down in the small living room area.

“Okay, you can stay here for tonight, I’ll take you to the vet tomorrow morning,” he told the dog as if it could understand what he was saying “you just have to be quiet, you’re not allowed to be here,” he continued, watching as the animal laid down on the jacket it was transported in.

“I’ll see if I can find anything that you’re allowed to eat and will try to make a more comfortable sleeping place, okay? Just stay put,” Hyojin said, going to the fridge and scanning if he had some kind of meat or anything else he knew dogs were allowed to have.

In the end, he found some meat and a couple of cat-treats he still had from visiting Minkyun last time. He also got a bowl and filled it with some more water before bringing it back to the dog that was still patiently waiting in the living room.

Only when Hyojin set the bowl and plate, the dog moved away from its previous position, happily digging into the small meal it was presented. 

Meanwhile, Hyojin went to look for a blanket he could give the dog to sleep on.  
Once it was finished, the dog wandered back to Hyojin's jacket though, sitting down on it again.   
"No, come here, you can use this as your bed for tonight," Hyojin said, patting the blanket he had spread out. But the dog didn't move, just turning his head a bit, looking up to the talking man.   
"Be a good boy and sleep on the blanket. The jacket is too thin to sleep on," he tried to argue as if the dog would actually understand what he meant with it.   
Still, the dog didn't move away from it, instead, it laid down, looking at Hyojin with big eyes. 

Hyojin sighed. Did he really just lose an argument against a dog? 

Since the little animal didn't seem to want to leave his piece of clothing, he carefully picked it up and set it down on the blanket, with the jacket, of course, and sat down in front of it. "I'll take you to the vet tomorrow, so promise me to get through the night," he mumbled, taking another look at the small creature. There weren’t as many injuries as Hyojin had feared, mostly just dried blood on the white fur, which wounds seemed to have closed already, and a small limp, so he was fairly sure that it should be alright to wait until the next morning. 

After petting the dog for a short while, Hyojin got up again. He was worn out and tired and honestly just wanted to sleep since the moment he stepped out of the office. Therefore, he was more than glad when his body finally hit the soft mattress, taking him to dreamland almost instantly. 

  
  


When he woke up, something tickled his nose, irritating him enough to open his eyes.   
In front of him, there was the puppy from last night, excitedly wagging his tail while booping Hyojin's nose.  
"How did you get up here?" he asked in a hoarse morning voice. It wasn't like his bed was particularly high or anything but he expected the dog not to be able to climb up due to its injuries.   
He decided not to question it further though and just pet the puppy, who seemed rather energetic despite his health.   
"You must be hungry," Hyojin then noticed, sitting up on his bed. He carefully picked up the animal and carried it back to the living room, setting it down on its bed again while searching his kitchen once again for something to eat. 

"I only have some cat treats left, that's all I can offer," he said with a sigh, putting them down in front of the dog, who seemed to be happy nonetheless to just have something to eat. 

While the dog happily downed the meal, Hyojin decided to call Minkyun, his only friend with pets, to ask some questions beforehand just in case.  
Of course, Minkyun wasn’t very happy about Hyojin calling him so early in the morning on a Saturday but the annoyance quickly faded into curiosity when Hyojin asked him how much a vet usually costs.

“Are you getting a pet? I thought your apartment doesn’t allow any?”  
“I’m not getting a pet, I just need to know”.  
“But what for?”  
“I found a hurt puppy.” He looked down to said animal who was now sitting at his feet, looking at him with curious eyes.

After bickering with Minkyun for a bit more, Hyojin finally got the information he wanted and ended the call to get ready.

He picked up the dog after wrapping it in his jacket again and quickly made his way out of the building, hoping to not run into anyone, or at least no one that would ask questions.  
The walk to the vet luckily was pretty short and he was even luckier that there weren’t too many people in the waiting room either. 

The visit didn’t take long, just a few vaccines, cleaning the wounds and putting on bandages afterwards. It ended up costing more than Minkyun had predicted but it was to be expected since Minkyun most probably hadn't brought a beat-up dog there yet.

Hyojin still didn’t really know what he should do now. He couldn’t set the dog outside again but he also couldn’t keep it in his apartment. “Just what should I do with you?” he mumbled, looking at the white bundle of fluff in his hands. He should at least keep an eye on it until it would be fine but what should he tell his landlord if he found out? He tried to shake the negative thoughts off and made his way back home to leave the dog there and maybe go buy some stuff.  
The vet also told him that the dog was a male Maltese and Hyojin couldn’t help but have the urge to name the dog, even though he knew that it would be even harder to part from it once it came to that point. So to avoid that, he just decided to call him "pupper" for the time being. 

  
  


"You're finally home, god why did you take so long?" a well known, annoying voice asked.   
"Why are you here Minkyun? Don't you have to work?" the older asked, rolling his eyes.   
"Nope, I'm free today and here to look at something. I even bought some stuff!"   
"Well, at least I don't have to go shopping then." 

Hyojin went to unlock his apartment, closely followed by Minkyun who shut the door again, making his way to the living room and sitting down on the couch. The other slowly followed, carefully placing the dog on the improvised bed. 

"Oh my God, so small and fluffy," Minkyun almost screeched, getting down from the couch and sitting in front of the dog, now holding out his hand for it to smell.   
Just like Hyojin expected, the dog backed up at the unusual scent. Not only does Minkyun smell totally different but he also smelled like cats, and Hyojin didn't really know how much the small dog had seen already.   
"He doesn't like me," Minkyun muttered with a pout.   
"He just doesn't know you. Maybe your Dr Dolittle effect only works on cats," Hyojin laughed, sitting down next to his friend. 

"So what will you do now? You can't keep him here, can you?"  
"I honestly have no idea what I should do. I should at least keep him here until he's better again…"   
"What will you tell your landlord if he finds out?"   
"No idea," Hyojin just hoped that his landlord wouldn't find out. Or maybe it turned out that he read something wrong in the contract and cute little dogs are allowed due to some kind of miracle.   
They just sat in silence for a while, both thinking of some kind of possible outcome but neither of them got anywhere. 

Minkyun stayed half the day, gaining some trust from the puppy with the help of food and pats but decided it was time to leave when it was time for lunch. 

He wished Hyojin good luck with his situation and left the apartment. 

Hyojin lied down on the living room floor with a sigh. He totally had no idea what to do. He could only hope for the best.   
As if the puppy could feel his despair, he slowly walked towards him and carefully climbed up into his chest and laid down.   
"God, what should I do with you?" 

The puppy only tilted his head in response as if he was giving the question back to Hyojin and said person couldn't help but laugh. "You're really cute, you know?" he smiled, petting the creature.  
The small dog leaned into the touch, closing its eyes as it made himself more comfortable on Hyojin’s chest. Something about it already felt so domestic to Hyojin that he didn’t want to part from the dog ever but he knew that couldn’t happen. Maybe Minkyun could help him find a good home…  
Hyojin honestly didn’t want to think about it but he knew he should. Yet, he just ignored that fact and enjoyed the warmth atop him. He stayed like that for a while, his head filled with nothing really, until his stomach began to growl, reminding him that he didn’t eat anything yet.  
“Guess it’s time to cook lunch then,” he muttered in a laugh, lifting the canine off of him and getting up. On his way to the kitchen area, he could hear that the dog was following his every step, sitting down once Hyojin stood still.  
“Sorry, pupper, but Minkyun gave you so many treats, I think it would be better if you would wait with eating until later,” he told the small animal who let out a sad whine.  
Knowing that he would give in to the dog he made himself something to eat he knew dogs weren’t allowed to eat so he wouldn’t even get the idea of giving it something.

After making himself some good old instant ramen he made his way back to the living room, once again followed by the walking cloud.  
“You can’t have this,” he reminded the animal as it tried to climb on the couch in its hurt stage. With a sigh, Hyojin picked it up, stayed strong regarding the food though even when he could feel the weight of a tiny head on his leg. In order to not be weak and give in, he didn’t look at the dog even once, just concentrating on his food until he was finished and could bring the used dishes back into the kitchen.

Soon, it was late enough to go to sleep so that was exactly what Hyojin did after making sure the dog had plenty to drink for the night.  
Even though he already grew attached to the small animal he still had to make sure that he didn’t take in a dog that actually had a home already, so he decided to make some missing posters and hang them in the neighbourhood.

The next morning also started with the puppy somehow climbing up onto his bed and greeting him happily when Hyojin finally opened his eyes. He gave the dog some of the food Minkyun had brought the previous day and went to his desk to work on the posters after he quickly took a picture to add that to it. It wasn’t the most artsy or aesthetic thing he ever made but it served its purpose so he printed a batch of them. The loud sound of the printer also seemed to have gotten the attention of the dog as he soon appeared in the doorframe, looking at Hyojin with a tilted head.  
“We’re going to find your home, don’t worry,” Hyojin promised with a smile, taking one of the already printed papers and holding it out to the dog.  
Against his expectations though, the dog growled at the piece of paper and tried to bite it.  
“Stop that, I’m trying to help you here,” Hyojin scolded, putting the paper back onto the stack. “I can’t keep you and there is probably someone out there worried sick about you.” 

With a huff, the dog turned around again and left the room.  
Confused on why the puppy was acting up so much, he waited for the rest of the batch to print before he took the stack of paper and went back to the living room. There, he also found the dog, lying on the improvised bed, facing the wall as if it was throwing some kind of petty tantrum.  
“C’mon, pupper. I just want to help you, no need to give me the cold shoulder,” Hyojin sighed as he put the papers on the living room table and sat down on the sofa. The dog didn’t react at all though and just stayed still.

Hyojin decided to text Minkyun, asking him to help him hang up the posters later that day. To this, the younger first asked why he wouldn’t just keep the dog but Hyojin didn’t bother to argue with him about that and just continued to repeat his question until he got a proper answer from his friend, agreeing to it.

As making the posters was the first thing he did in the morning he finally took some time to change into more decent clothing.  
When he got back, he couldn’t believe his eyes. The dog was sitting in the midst of the pile of freshly printed posters he somehow got from the table, ripping the papers apart.  
“What are you doing?!” Hyojin exclaimed as he quickly went over and picked the dog off the ground, setting it down on the couch instead. Sitting between the shredded papers, Hyojin let out a sigh, trying to somehow collect the few papers that were still usable. “Why did you do that?” he asked the animal who just looked at him rather unimpressed as he sat on the sofa. “You know I’m trying to help you here. Now I have to print them again,” he groaned, standing up again. He quickly disposed the unusable ones and placed the others out of the dog’s reach.

On his way to his small office room he heard small footsteps behind him, letting Hyojin know that the puppy was following him once again as if he was observing his every action. Since the document was still open, Hyojin simply pressed print again but the second the printer started to throw out more paper, the dog started barking like a maniac.  
“Nonononono, no barking. People will find out that you’re here,” Hyojin said in a hushed voice as he kneeled down to it to somehow calm it down again. “Please, I don’t want to set you on the street again because you’re throwing a tantrum about the printer,” Hyojin begged, quickly picking up the dog and leaving the room, changing the location to his bedroom instead, as it was the furthest away from the printer.

Luckily, the creature seemed to calm down fairly fast and just bundled up in Hyojin’s lap, probably enjoying the attention it got from acting up.  
He stayed like that for a while until Hyojin heard a beeping from his printer, usually not meaning well. Carefully, he placed the dog next to him on the bed and stood up again, going over to see what the problem was. It turned out that the printer had run out of ink after printing only five more pages, drawing another sigh out of Hyojin. “Guess I’ll go buy new ink tomorrow after work then,” he muttered to himself, taking the five successful papers and adding them to the tiny stack he had.  
He also decided to text Minkyun to cancel their plan as it wouldn’t make any sense to hand up that small amount. Of course, his friend wanted to know what happened to the other pages but Hyojin just ignored that question and put his phone away.

Slightly annoyed by the whole situation and everything going wrong, he went back to the living room and sat on the couch, turning on the TV to zapp through the channels.  
It didn’t take long for the dog to sit by his feet, begging to be lifted up.  
“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” Hyojin mumbled as he picked it up and let it sit next to him. But soon enough, the small ball of fluff decided it would rather sit on Hyojin’s lap and clumsily climbed onto that, licking Hyojin’s hand that was placed on his leg.  
“That tickles,” Hyojin mumbled, letting the dog do as it pleased anyway though, as he mindlessly followed the series that was on.

With that, the day passed and Hyojin was about to get ready for bed when the dog jumped off the couch and walked towards the door. First, Hyojin was a bit confused but soon got the point the dog was trying to make.  
“Oh god, of course, you have to go to the toilet.” He facepalmed himself as he quickly put on some shoes and jacket, hiding the dog under it as it was small enough to not look too suspicious. 

The closest park was only a few minutes away so once he got there he set the dog on the ground, just hoping that it wouldn’t run off as he didn’t have a collar or leash for the dog yet.

The grass in the park was so high, Hyojin almost lost track of the small animal, if it wasn’t for the bright white colour that was still fairly visible in the dark.

Back in the apartment, Hyojin finally got ready to sleep and laid down in his bed, mentally preparing for work the next morning. Hopefully, he could leave the dog alone for a few hours without anything happening.  
A small whine ripped him out of his thoughts, causing him to look next to his bed, where the puppy was looking at him with anticipating eyes. Without saying anything, Hyojin lifted it up onto the bed and it immediately cuddled into Hyojin’s side, letting out a content sound similar to a sigh. With the small source of warmth, Hyojin fell asleep even sooner than he thought he would, finding comfort in not being alone.

The next morning, the dog was still beside him, asleep this time in contrast to the last two mornings, but Hyojin still had to get up for work nonetheless. He tried his best not to wake the small creature as he climbed out of bed but of course, he failed, the puppy’s eyes landing on him in an instant.  
“I have to go to work, promise me you’ll behave for the time being,” Hyojin whispered to which the dog only placed its head back onto the mattress. “If you behave well, I’ll buy you something nice, okay?” he tried to bribe the dog into good behaviour, even though he was sure that the dog didn’t understand a single word of what he was saying.

He set the dog back onto the ground, even though it managed to climb up somehow twice, he didn't want to risk having it fall down due to its limp while he was at work. 

After that, he got changed, gave the dog food and water and made his way to his work. 

Work wasn't really exciting, as always. Every now and then Hyojin would zone out, thinking back to the dog back in his apartment. Some of his colleagues were even slightly confused if not concerned about his out of character behaviour but they didn't ask. 

On his way back he got new ink for his printer and also gave in to the temptation to take a look at the nearby pet store, telling himself that if he should buy anything he could just give it to the original or new owner once the time came. 

In the end, he bought a cute, red collar with a fitting leash and a few small toys. The food and treats Minkyun brought the day before should still be enough for a while so he didn't bother buying more of that for now. 

Back in his apartment, he was greeted by the puppy sitting by his shoes, looking up as soon as the door opened. 

"Hey pupper, I'm back," Hyojin announced with a smile as he took off his shoes. The dog was wagging with his tail excitedly as Hyojin entered the apartment properly. 

In the living room, Hyojin unpacked the fews toys he had gotten and placed them on the ground for the puppy to play with whenever he wanted to. He decided to put the collar on the dog later, thinking that he should first wash the dog and give him some time to grow accustomed to the piece of fabric. 

He quickly put the new ink into the printer before going back to the living room where the dog was playing with one of the toys he had bought. 

"How about a bath?" Hyojin suggested as he saw that there was still dirt all over the white fur.   
At the word 'bath' the dog lifted his head and tilted it in interest. With a laugh, Hyojin picked the creature up, taking it to the bathroom with him.   
Hyojin filled the bath with just enough water so that the dog could still stand in it without any problem before he carefully set the puppy into it.   
The water turned dirty pretty quickly but it didn't stop the canine from having fun splashing around in it, even somehow getting the water into Hyojin's face.   
"You're really energetic, aren't you?" he laughed, wiping the water away. He got a quiet bark and an almost smiling face in response. 

They played with the water a bit more, making a mess out of the bathroom, before Hyojin washed the puppy with clear water one last time and wrapped it in a towel. It took a bit longer to get it dry thoroughly as Hyojin was careful to not accidentally hurt the small body by pressing too much but once he was finished the puppy resembled a small cloud even more than before. 

"God, you're so adorable. Your owner must miss you a lot," Hyojin mumbled, draining the last bit of water before taking the dog to the living room again. 

Thinking about it, it would probably make more sense to use a picture of the now clean puppy so he quickly took a new one to use it instead. However, though, he didn’t really feel like working on it now so he just took his phone and scrolled through his social media until he remembered the collar he had bought for the puppy. 

He quickly rummaged through the bag to get it before going to spot wherever the puppy should be, which turned out to not be that far.  
“Come here, pupper,” Hyojin called, the dog coming from his place to Hyojin as fast as he possibly could. Hyojin held the collar out for the dog to sniff at it before he carefully put it around its neck.  
The animal was fairly confused on what was going on, trying to use his tiny paws to get it off again, which led to it getting its paw stuck and stumbling a few steps before falling to the ground face forward.  
“No, silly. You have to keep in on,” Hyojin laughed, taking the collar off to free the paw before putting it back on again. “If you wear the collar, people won’t think you’re a stray dog when we’re outside,” he explained, taking a look at the puppy who was now sitting completely still. “Red looks good on you.”

The dog started licking Hyojin’s hand again, wagging its tail in excitement as if it understood what Hyojin just told him. “Be good and keep it on, yeah?” Once again, the dog licked his hand before trying to climb onto Hyojin’s lap, almost failing if the latter wouldn’t have caught it.  
“You really are one clumsy boy, aren’t you?” he laughed, taking the puppy with him to the couch so he wouldn’t have to sit on the rather uncomfortable ground.

While just relaxing on the couch, Hyojin decided to send Minkyun a picture of the puppy after he was all clean and looking neat, getting some keyboard smashes and gushing messages back, once again asking him to just keep the puppy. Both of them knew he couldn’t, at least not while living in this apartment building, but he had also grown way too attached to the little creature already.

Almost a whole week went by before Hyojin made himself sit down and print new posters again, having to lock the puppy into the bedroom while he was printing because he wouldn’t stop barking at the device. Once they finished printing, he put them on the already existing stack before letting the dog out of the bedroom again who seemed rather displeased by being locked into a room.  
Hyojin also texted Minkyun that he had finished printing and that they could go hang the posters up whenever the younger was free since the weekend was coming up again anyway.

Since it was evening already, Hyojin took off the dog’s collar for the night and went to the kitchen to get himself and the dog something to eat.

While there, he also decided to put away the clean dishes as he had been procrastinating that for quite some time. He hated putting them away because he was just that tiny bit too short to reach everything perfectly, instead, he had to climb onto the counter for a few things, making him feel like a kid.

He left the bowls that belonged to the very top of the cabinet, thinking whether or not he should call Minkyun and bribe him to put them away and in return he could play with the puppy a bit more. But he knew that he shouldn’t, so he took the bowls with an annoyed huff and climbed onto the stupid counter to open the cabinet. The moment he opened it though, he knew that it was a mistake, the pots, pans and bowls that were already stacked in there weren’t really looking secure in any kind of way, already moving when Hyojin just opened the door. The only two options he had were, either closing the cabinet as is and letting the bowls sit on the sink forever, or, putting the bowls in and closing the door in supersonic speed in hopes to be fast enough.

He decided to go with the latter and threw the bowls into the cabinet and closed it again. But when trying to climb down the counter he somehow miscalculated how close to the edge he was already and slipped off. It’s not like it was the first time he fell off the counter, honestly speaking, but he really couldn’t have chosen a worse timing to be clumsy.

He was just waiting for him to either hit his butt or knee on the kitchen floor but instead he was met with something rather soft, pillowing his fall.

“Are you okay?” a pained voice asked behind him, making Hyojin jump. He tried to get up but a pair of arms were holding him tightly.  
“Who are you? What are you doing in my apartment?” he asked as he struggled to get out of the grip.  
“I’m Seungjun,” the person holding him said, “and please don’t move that much, it hurts,” he added with a whine. Still, Hyojin didn’t stop, not until he was free so he could stand up and look at who broke into his apartment.  
“Please, Hyojin, let me explain,” the man on the ground told him, fluffy blonde hair falling into his eyes.  
“How do you know my name?” Hyojin asked, genuinely scared of who that person was. Leaning against the counter, he quickly scanned it for anything he could use as a potential weapon.  
“Your friend called you that.”  
“How long have you been in my apartment? Why aren’t you wearing any clothes?! I’ll call the police!”  
“Please Hyojin, don’t call the police, let me explain,” the other exclaimed when Hyojin grabbed a pan.  
“And why should I trust you?”  
“Let me show you! You… you took me to the vet earlier. Here, look,” Seungjun told him, pointing out a dark bruise on his leg. Yet, Hyojin didn’t believe him and he could easily see that on his face. “I got beaten up by those drunkards and you saved me. Please, it’s really me!” Big brown eyes stared up at him, eyes which slightly reminded Hyojin of the puppy’s.  
“Please, put down the pan,” the man on the ground asked, still a nervous expression on his face.  
Hyojin didn’t listen though, still pointing the pan towards the blonde, making sure that a certain part of the other’s person was covered. “Who are you? Don’t come up with more dumb excuses,” he wanted to know.  
“I told you, I’m Seungjun!”, the other tried but seemed to hit on deaf ears.  
“I don’t know a ‘Seungjun’.”  
“Okay… does ‘pupper’ ring a bell?”  
“That’s the dog I picked up...”

“And do you see the dog anywhere?” Only that made Hyojin rip his eyes off the other, looking over to the living room where he had left the dog.  
“What did you do to the dog?” he asked through gritted teeth.  
“I didn’t do anything because I am him!” Seungjun argued.  
“Don’t shit me, where is he?!”  
“I am him! Believe me!”

“Show me. Give me something to believe you” Hyojin commanded.  
“And how? By telling you that you gave me a bath and that you said that red looks good on me? Telling you that I messed up the posters because I didn’t want you to get rid of me? I already told you what I know, what else am I supposed to do to make you believe me?”

Hyojin seemed to be taken aback by what the other just told him, not sure what of it was actually the truth or not. He also looked like he was thinking of something that could be used as evidence that the person in front of him was Pupper but only one thing came to his mind.  
“If you can shapeshift into a dog, show me that,” Hyojin came up with.

Seungjun let out a small sigh, he somehow expected it to be the only possibility to make Hyojin believe him. “Okay, fine,” he mumbled as he closed his eyes.

It didn’t even take half a moment before the small white puppy was standing in front of Hyojin, looking at him with pleading eyes as if he was begging Hyojin to believe him.  
Confused and perplexed, Hyojin put away the pan and crouched down to be more on level with Seungjun. “This can’t be real. This is a dream right?” he asked in a whisper, his brain not quite comprehending what just happened. But Seungjun just shook his little puppy head, slowly walking towards the other.

“But if you have a human form, doesn’t that mean you have a home then too? And a family?” Hyojin asked him with a frown.  
Within a blink of the eye, Seungjun turned back to his human form, so close that their noses almost touched. “I don’t have anywhere to go,” he told Hyojin with sad eyes. “I’ve been in my dog form for most of my life but every time someone took care of me for some time they kicked me out again because they thought I was too troublesome…”

“Isn’t that a bit harsh?” Hyojin questioned, something in his guts telling him that Seungjun was telling the truth.  
“Of course it’s harsh but they still kicked me out,” Seungjun whined, sitting back a bit and therefore bringing some distance between their faces.

Hyojin was at a loss for words, not really knowing how to proceed with the whole situation. The person in front of him was a complete stranger, but then again, also took in a beaten up puppy without knowing anything about it. And neither form had a home to return to. Even though there might be a difference between a small dog and a naked human...  
The tense silence was broken by Seungjun’s stomach growling and him letting out a nervous laughter together with a small apology.  
“Seems like you’re hungry. You didn’t eat yet, after all” Hyojin laughed, somehow trying to lighten the mood even though he was still fairly confused.  
“Yeah…” the other muttered in embarrassed agreement.  
Slowly, Hyojin got up from the ground again, silently asking himself if it was right to give him dog and cat food before. But if he mainly lived in his dog form then he was most probably used to it? “Would ramen be okay?” he asked the other who was still seated on the floor.  
“Anything would be fine, honestly,” Seungjun told him.  
Hyojin was about to turn around to get the food done when he realized that Seungjun was still naked. “I’ll get you some clothes first, you can’t walk around like that” he muttered, quickly disappearing to his room to find some shorts, joggers and a t-shirt for the other.  
The blond was patiently waiting in the kitchen, at least having the decency to cover his private parts and gladly took the clothes given. “I guess you know where the bathroom is, then?” Hyojin questioned with a raised eyebrow, getting a nod in response before he quickly left the room.

In the meantime, Hyojin started cooking up the ramen, not like that took much time, and readied everything for Seungjun. Somehow, he was still believing that this was all just a fever dream of some sort and that he passed out on the couch after work or something.

While Seungjun was eating, they barely spoke, Hyojin being way too much in his own thoughts in an attempt to figure out what exactly was happening.  
“Do you hate me?” the blonde broke the silence, looking up at Hyojin, with big eyes, as he was still standing.  
“That’s not it.” Hyojin sighed, “I just can’t comprehend this whole situation yet.”  
Something about the expression Seungjun was wearing had something sad to it but Hyojin barely noticed it to ask. “It’s getting late,” he commented. “You can stay here overnight, and after that… we’ll see,” he added.

Without waiting for an answer, Hyojin went to get some more pillows and a new blanket, setting them all on the couch in the living room.

Seungjun just stared at it for a while but didn't say anything. 

"Is something wrong?" Hyojin asked with a frown. 

"No, everything's fine. Thanks for letting me stay," Seungjun quickly muttered, his frown turning into a smile even though it didn't look that sincere. 

"Well then, good night." 

"Good night, Hyojin…" 

Lying in bed, Hyojin tried to let the day rerun once again, still contemplating if this might just be a dream after all and when he wakes up the small puppy would cuddle up to him again. But it all felt too real for it to be a dream… 

He woke up to a quiet dragging sound, making him wonder what exactly was going on as that wasn’t anything that should naturally occur in his apartment. Confused, he sat up and saw that the door to his bedroom was opened fairly wide.  
In front of his bed, he saw a single slipper, making him wonder if he just left it there at some point in the last days without noticing.  
Only when he saw a white fluff butt slowly coming towards the door, he realized what this was about. “What are you doing?” he asked in amusement, the small puppy turning around to the source of the voice. To his tiny paws, there was the second slipper, matching the first one that was already in the bedroom.  
Seeing that Hyojin was awake already, the puppy tried it’s best to drag the slipper the missing distance, but as it was trying to do it too fast, it ended with the puppy falling over, letting out a small whine. With a laugh, Hyojin took the second shoe and placed it next to the first. “Thanks, pupper,” he smiled, patting the small animal who seemed more than happy over the praise.

So it was just a dream after all?

Not wanting to put the puppy’s work to waste, Hyojin put on the shoes and made his way to the living room. There, the blanket and pillows were placed perfectly neat, as if they weren’t used at all.  
Just how much of the last night did he make up in his head? He looked to the dog next to his feet, who looked up to him with button eyes. “Am I going crazy?” Hyojin muttered, picking up the dog from the ground. Once he held it on eye-level the small puppy leaned forward a bit and licked Hyojin’s nose.  
“Now, what should we do with you?” Hyojin sighed looking at the dog in his hands. He set it down on the couch before going to the kitchen himself.  
The bowl in the sink made Hyojin think back to last night. He couldn’t have imagined that all, right? He turned around to the living room again, the puppy still sitting on the couch but looking over to him as if it knew what Hyojin was thinking. 

“God, I’ll be late for work and I didn’t even manage to get any laundry done,” Hyojin muttered, going to the door. “Behave while I’m gone, will you?” he asked the dog as he took his jacket off the hanger.  
The whole day, Hyojin barely managed to concentrate, trying to get his mind clear on what was a dream and what wasn’t. After all, the blanket was on the couch and there was a used bowl in the sink but there wasn’t a single hint of ‘Seungjun’… other than the dog being there again now. But why would he turn back into the puppy again?

The thoughts of the puppy, as well as the blonde man, kept lingering in his head until he finally got back home.

The puppy didn’t greet him like he usually did, so Hyojin entered the apartment quietly, looking for it. What he didn’t expect though, is finding the puppy sitting over his water bowl, dunking some kind of fabric in it.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Hyojin asked as he picked the puppy up, getting a small surprised yelp from it. It looked at Hyojin with big eyes, as if it was trying to get a message across. He leaned down to see what exactly the puppy tried to drown, taking it out of the water only to find out that it was a pair of underwear.

"Did you seriously dunk my underwear in your drinking water?" Hyojin frowned, getting a displeased whimper in response. "You're really unbelievable…" He set the dog away far enough for him to take the soaking piece of clothing, and the rest of the dirty laundry, and put most of it in the washing machine. Making sure the rest was out of reach.  
Back in the living room, the dog had bundled up on the very end of the couch, almost as if it was trying to hide even though Hyojin could see him just perfectly. He just sat down next to it, waiting whether or not it would come to him by itself or not. “Why did you do that?” Hyojin asked as if the dog would respond but it didn’t even react. “I’m not mad at you, okay?” he promised, carefully placing his hand on the dog’s head. “But please don’t do that again.”

Slowly, the puppy got up and walked the few steps towards Hyojin before placing its head on his lap. “So, no more washing clothes, okay?” Hyojin questioned, getting a nod-like gesture from the canine.

“I should make dinner soon, shouldn’t I?” Hyojin muttered, rather to himself than anything else, but the mention of food got the dog also out of the trance-like stage it was in while resting on Hyojin’s lap.  
Still not knowing how much of the last day he imagined, Hyojin wasn’t sure how safe it was to feed the puppy regular dog food. Regardless, he made his way to the kitchen, expecting the puppy to follow him like usual. Instead though, he heard a loud shattering behind him. When he turned around, he saw that the tablecloth of the coffee table was gone, including the vase that usually stood there.  
In a quick movement, Hyojin turned around again and went to the living room, seeing the shattered glass. But he didn’t see the dog…

Almost frantically, he looked around in the fairly small room, trying to find the small cloud of fluff somewhere, seeing how it pushed itself under the cupboard. Completely ignoring the vase, he went over to where the puppy was, kneeling in front of the wooden furniture and looking under it.  
The small animal was shaking badly and it only got worse when he looked at Hyojin. “Come here, please. I’m not mad I swear,” Hyojin softly spoke but the dog didn’t move. “Please. Let me see if you’re hurt” he continued. Still nothing. With a sigh, Hyojin wanted to try one last thing before getting the dog out with force. “Seungjun. Everything’s alright, just come out.”

At that, the small animal slowly started moving, though still shaking, until Hyojin could get a proper hold of it, without accidentally hurting it in any way. Carefully, he placed the shaking figure on his lap, patting it until it calmed down.  
“See, everything is fine. The vase wasn’t expensive either” Hyojin said, lifting the puppy to scan it for any injuries.  
Still, the dog looked at him with sad eyes, almost afraid even. “Nothing happened, right? What are you so afraid of?” he asked. “C’mon, Seungjun, talk to me.”

With that, the puppy in his hand turned into a blonde man sitting on his lap, once again naked, even though Hyojin tried to ignore that for now. “I’m sorry,” he muttered, tears in his eyes.  
“I already said it’s alright, don’t worry that much,” the older told him, running the back of his fingers along Seungjun’s cheek. “But why did you turn back in your dog form?” he then wanted to know.

Seungjun’s face flushed in the slightest pink before he answered. “I- I thought if I would behave well, you might… you might not kick me out…” he admitted. “I know you said you couldn’t keep pets here but… I don’t know.” Seungjun didn’t even dare to look at Hyojin and just looked down instead, his voice was wavering a bit when talking, still close to tears.  
“I never said I would kick you out,” Hyojin frowned.  
“No, but you said ‘we’ll see’,” Seungjun argued.  
“Well, I was fairly overwhelmed that the puppy I picked up was suddenly a naked man.”

The hue on Seungjun’s cheeks got a bit deeper when he said that, yet he didn’t reply anything. 

“Let’s get you some clothes and talk this out properly, okay?” Hyojin then offered. Slowly, Seungjun nodded before climbing off Hyojin’s lap. “Where did you put the clothes I gave you yesterday?” the older then wanted to know.  
“In the bathroom,” the blonde informed him.  
Hyojin smiled before getting up from the ground and going to get the clothes. In the meantime, Seungjun seemed to have picked up most of the shards of the vase and placed them onto the table. He quickly changed into the clothes Hyojin handed him and sat down on the couch with him, once all the leftover shards were collected off the ground.

“So…” Hyojin began, not knowing where to start. “What should we do with this whole situation…?”  
“I understand if you’ll kick me out…” Seungjun muttered, looking onto his own hands.  
“Could we first think of better solutions than that?”  
“And what do you think are better solutions?”

“Okay, let’s start this differently. You said you spend most of your time in your dog form, right? Well, how much time have actually spent as a human?” Hyojin wanted to know.  
Seungjun seemed to count the time before turning to Hyojin. “Most of my childhood, I think I mainly stayed on my human form. So maybe about nine years then. And after that, every now and then when it was safe enough,” he told him.

Hyojin didn't feel like asking him for his decision to stay as a dog after that, thinking that should be a topic for later. “Well, then your social skills shouldn’t be too horrible,” he mumbled instead.  
“Where are you trying to go with this?”

“Maybe I can help you get on your feet properly, as a human,” Hyojin explained.  
“And how do you expect that to go?”  
“I can help you find a job. You can live here until you have enough money to find a place of your own.”

Seungjun’s expression was a bit unbelieving. “Isn’t that a bit much for you to do?” he reluctantly asked.  
“Honestly, no idea. I mean, if you meant me any harm you would’ve done it before. And you cried over a vase,” Hyojin shrugged, “and you kept me good company so far,” he added almost silently.  
“So you don’t hate me?”  
“How could I?”

The blonde’s expression brightened visibly at that, almost knocking Hyojin down the couch with a hug. “Thank you,” he whispered, burying his nose in the crook of Hyojin’s neck as the older returned the hug.

They continued to talk about lighter stuff, Hyojin not wanting to destroy that cute smile with invasive questions. He could just ask them a bit later, as there is still a lot to talk about.  
Seungjun seemed even more touch-deprived in his human form than in his puppy form, his eyes lighting up every time Hyojin would run his hand through his hair, which he ended up doing often because it was soft… and Seungjun was cute.

In the end, Seungjun had his head in Hyojin’s lap, dozing off to some movie that was running. 

“We still didn’t eat,” Hyojin noticed as the credits started rolling. Seungjun only hummed, turning to bury his face in Hyojin’s stomach. “Aren’t you hungry?” Hyojin asked him with a frown, his hand still in Seungjun’s hair. Again, the blonde only let out a small noise without giving any signs of moving off from Hyojin.

With a sigh, the older got Seungjun to sit up properly so he could stand up. Seungjun just stared at him with big eyes as he moved, following every step Hyojin made. “Let’s get something to eat, okay?” Hyojin suggested, not feeling like cooking.  
“What do you mean?” Seungjun asked, tilting his head.  
“Takeout. It’s late and I’m too lazy to cook so let's get takeout and go to sleep.”

Easily, he got Seungjun off the couch, handing him some shoes and a jacket before putting his own on, grabbing his wallet and leaving the apartment with the blonde.

“Is there anything you would like to eat?” Hyojin asked as they walked down the street.  
Seungjun seemed to think of something for a few moments. “Chicken?” he suggested.  
“Sure!” Hyojin agreed, taking Seungjun by the wrist and leading the younger to his favourite chicken place. Holding his wrist soon turned to his hands even though there were now quite a few people who looked at them weirdly, but Hyojin couldn't be bothered to care. Seungjun also seemed to notice the stares, getting nervous as they walked by the people. In hopes to calm the other a bit, Hyojin held his hand tightly, shooting him a smile as they entered the small restaurant. 

The blonde seemed a bit overwhelmed by the place but it was honestly adorable seeing Seungjun's eyes light up at all the people and lights. But he also seemed relieved when they left the crowded place to go back to Hyojin's apartment.

While eating, Hyojin mainly just observed the other instead of properly eating, still thinking about how exactly they should carry on with the whole situation. After they finished, Hyojin went to clean everything up, Seungjun just lazed on the living room floor as he had definitely eaten more than he should have.  
Hyojin only got ripped out of his thoughts when his phone rang. Expecting no one other than Minkyun to call at such an ungodly hour, he told Seungjun to take the call and put it on speaker, so Hyojin could ask what his friend wanted from him. 

“Hey Hyojin, about the posters you wanted to hang around town. I’d be free tomorrow morning for a few hours”  
Hyojin took a short glance at Seungjun, not knowing how exactly to explain this to his friend. “Uh… it’s alright, there’s no need for that anymore." 

Being finished with putting everything away, he went back to sit on the couch, Seungjun quickly finding his place between Hyojin's legs and settling there.  
“How come? Are you keeping it after all?”  
“No. I’ll explain it to you another time, okay? But since I already have you on the line, I have a question for you.”

Minkyun let out a curious sound.

“You said you were looking for a new part-timer, no? I have a friend that might be interested,” Hyojin told him, looking down onto Seungjun's head while talking, threading his fingers through his soft hair. 

"Oh, yeah I was looking for someone. Do I know him?" Minkyun wanted to know. 

"No, I don't think so." 

"Well, bring him around tomorrow afternoon, I'll take a look at him" 

"Great, I'll let him know." With that, Hyojin ended the call, placing his chin on Seungjun's head. "Say" the older started, Seungjun shifting slightly under him as if he wanted to show him that he was paying attention. "How well do you get along with cats?" 

**Author's Note:**

> hehe, i hope you liked it so far~  
> thanks lots to Fae for catching all the dumb shit that doesn't belong or doesn't make sense~ 
> 
> see ya soon~  
> Phi


End file.
